How Could I Forget?
by kseven
Summary: Avarielle Kore is the Maiden Witch. She's immortal, beautiful, intelligent, powerful, confident. She also happens to be the ex-girlfriend of the one and only Damon Salvatore. After 100 years and a messy-ish break up, Ava's back and the brothers are welcoming their old friend with open (and possibly suspicious) arms. Ava's always got a motive, so why's she here?
1. The Maiden Witch Arrives

_Hello! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I'm kinda just getting started, so let's see how this goes! :) Please, please, please review. Good or bad, I don't mind, it'll help in the end! I would really like to know what you guys think of this first part. It's short and kind of bland, but I just wanna see if it's a good start. Okay, enjoy the first chapter. Thanks for reading! :)_

_-K_

* * *

The Maiden Witch Arrives

_Ava_

"What was I supposed to do with her?"

"You could have left her."

"She would have died!"

"Oh yes, terribly tragic, brother."

"I couldn't just leave her."

"But you really could have."

"I'm not-"

I groan. There's a terrible, metallic taste in my mouth and my head is pounding. "Water," I whisper.

Warm hands gently lift my shoulders and reposition me so that I am sitting up against some pillows; everything aches. A cool glass is put to my lips and I take a few cautious sips. I immediately feel better and finish off the glass before actually opening my eyes. When I do, the first thing I see is the giant fire place; a grand thing, crackling quietly. But it's unfamiliar; I have no idea where I am.

My eyes search frantically around the room for anything that looks even remotely familiar and I finally find it in a pair of cold, blue eyes a few feet in front of me. Two cool orbs of icy blue, a mischievous, cheeky glint in the top center of his iris, reveals his snarky and sarcastic exterior; the faint softening of blue surrounding the shining pupil, expoes his caring interior; then finally, the spark of recognition in those precious eyes as he realizes who I am. _Oh, those eyes._

I open my mouth to speak but a hand gently tugs on my shoulder and I turn quickly, flinching away when I'm confronted by another set of eyes; warm, green eyes. These eyes burn with concern, the slight wavering around the pupil shows this, while the hard-edged glint in the center of his pupil shows his determination. I know these eyes, I know these people. To the Maiden Witch, the eyes really are windows into the Soul. I know these two unforgettable pairs of eyes; the brothers Salvatore. _It's been quite a while._

Immediately, my body relaxes and I throw myself at the brother with green eyes, my headache and sore body already forgotten. "Stefan!" I exclaim.

"Hey! You need to rest and-" His body tenses and I'm ready for a reunion, instead he pulls me back and looks me over. "How do you know my name?"

I cross my arms and pout. "You really don't have any idea who I am?" He shake his head and instead of answering him, I turn to the brother with blue eyes. He's watching me carefully, trying to wipe all the emotion from his eyes. But he can't hide; I am the Maiden Witch, after all.

I stand and make my way toward the small bar behind the couch I'd just abandoned. "Come now, Damon. At least _you_ remember me, don't you?" He doesn't answer, but I know he does. How could he forget? I pour myself a drink and take a small sip, savoring the burn of the spirit. "Ah, still with the bourbon, I see. Always was your favorite." I sneak a glance at him and he gives me that smirk. You know the type: the cheeky, lopsided smirk that makes your knees go to jelly and your heart melt; the smirk he knows I adore. I quickly look away and pour a couple more drinks for the brothers.

"Who are you?" Stefan asks. He sounds more demanding this time and I wonder if he felt threatened by me. He should have been, under any other circumstances.

I drop a glass in Stefan's hand and take the final cup to Damon. He's still smirking at me and as he takes the cup from my hand, his fingers barely touch mine, but it's enough to bring a few memories to my mind; I feel the warmth rush up my neck and into my cheeks. I turn away from him, looking at Stefan instead. "You think you would remember the witch that's saved your life about a dozen times."

Stefan stares at me for a moment and I know what he's trying to see. He's trying to compare the memories he has of me to what he was seeing in front of him. I am a witch and I am immortal, when I got bored I liked change.

About 100 years ago, Stefan, Damon and I met for the first time. Damon and Stefan were newly turned vampires traveling about and I was immortal as ever, almost 1000 years old. We stumbled upon each other in the early 1900s. Back then, I had very short dark brown hair; it was cut close, the first ever pixie cut I liked to say. I had been a little shorter then, and was slightly thinner then I am now. My eyes are the same dark grey, though. It's the only feature I can't change and I know it was how Damon had recognized me. I can see why it takes Stefan a while longer, though. Now, I'm a redhead. I have long auburn curls, with an overgrown fringe and I made myself grow 4 inches, leaving me at an awesome 5'5. The same eyes though, always the same eyes.

"I'll give you a hint: My name starts with an A."


	2. Lost Love and Old Enemies

Lost Love and Old Enemies

_Damon_

Stefan found her in the woods. When I first saw her, she could have been anyone. It wasn't until she regained consciousness and looked me right in the eye. Then, I knew it was her. She watched me for a minute, searching my eyes for things only she could see; things only the Maiden Witch could see. Her eyes softened and she opened her mouth, but Stefan cut her off before she could speak. She's hugging him now.

I want Stefan gone. I want to take Ava away, take her upstairs and lock ourselves up in my room, I want to hold her.

I want to kiss her.

Almost immediately I wipe the thought from my head. It's been 100 years and she'd left me without a word, without an explanation. There isn't a chance in hell she's come back for me. She's here for a reason. There's always a reason.

She finds the bar behind the sofa and pours herself a drink. I watch her silently. I watch her carefully. I watch her like she might slip away at the blink of an eye. She comments on my poison and I can't help but give her a smirk. She calls it my Jelly Legs smirk. She looks up at me and quickly looks back down.

"Who are you?" Stefan asks and this time my smirk is a smug one. Of course he didn't recognize her. Who was she to him other than a friend who had to disappear?

She hands him a glass of bourbon and walks over to hand me a glass as well. My fingers touch the back of her hand lightly and she begins to blush. She quickly turns to look at Stefan and I can't help but look her over. _It's been so long_. Her hair is long; a mane of scarlet curls tumbling over her shoulders down her back. She has the same heart-shaped face with the same powerful, stormy eyes. Her cheeks are a little rounder and soon enough my eyes are lingering on her body; she's curvier and taller than last time. I find I have a new appreciation for her hips and the way her long legs look in those shorts.

I drag my eyes away from her body in time to see her pouting. It takes everything in me not to take a step closer to her. "I'll give you a hint:" She says, "My name starts with an A." She crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one side; she's determined.

Stephen analyzes her, looking for our old Avarielle in this mess of red curls, shorts, and sneakers. "You're not Ava." He states simply.

Ava takes a step toward my brother and glares at him. "I'm not Ava?" She spits. Ava takes another step forward, "So when the Trio came after you who persuaded the Mother and the Crone, you were harmless?" She stands in front of him now and she pokes a finger at his chest, "And when Klaus thought he could turn the Salvatore brothers into mindless, compulsion-abused rippers, who fucking ran him out of Washington?!" Her voice is starting to break and the windows are shaking violently. Maiden or not, you didn't want to be on Ava's bad side; ever.

So, I laugh to ease the tension. "Come on, brother." It's the first time I've spoken since Ava's been awake and it's as if she's never heard my voice before. Ava turns to face me; her eyes are wide, her delicate jaw drops but she catches herself and her full lips are left just barely parted. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her in that moment, to touch her and feel her skin against mine, to -

I stop my train of thought abruptly and reluctantly break eye contact. It's at this moment I decide that I will not let her get to me. This time I'm not letting her in. She'll go again, without any warning and she won't take what I'm feeling into account. So, I won't feel anything and I'll make it unbearable for her. "We both know she doesn't go anywhere without her dear old friend." Ava turns to look at me now, dropping her hand limply to her side. I force a cold look at her. The enthralled look she had given me disappears and I feel a pang of regret. I bury it under my sarcasm and a cruel smile, "I'm sure it's only a coincidence that Klaus happened to stroll into town yesterday and now, the lovely Avarielle Kore has been delivered to our doorstep."

Her eyebrows furrow and her jaw drops again. This time she doesn't catch herself. Ava's floored and she just gazes at me, but I know it's anything but innocent; she's trying to read into my emotions. I look away from her and focus on the star-shaped birthmark on the side of her neck instead. I don't know what reaction I'm going to get out of Ava Kore this time, but it's nothing I expect.

She lets out a soft, "Hah!" and it catches my attention; I look back at her. She's grinning like an idiot and it's infectious, I find myself grinning along with her despite my chilly attitude just a second ago. She looks determined and I find I know the look. She has a plan, I know it. "You two can help me!" She takes my arm and pulls me towards her. "Damon, he took it from me!" She frowns and turns to Stefan, "Stef, believer or not, I need your help."

Stefan raises his hand, "Believer." He puts his hand down and gives her a small smile, "Before we help you, we want to know what happened to you, Ava."

Ava furrows her eyebrows again, this time she's confused. She cocks her head to the right and a tumble of bright red curls follow. "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes at the back of her head. "Stefan found you in the woods, Ava. You were in really bad shape."

She turns to me quickly. She looks confused. "What are you talking about? You said I showed up on your door step."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her again. I put my hands on her shoulders, instead. The gesture is anything but intimate, but it feels like we're the only two people in the room. "Stephan found you in the woods. You were beat up. You had bruises up and down your arms and legs and there were scratches on your face." She reaches past my arms and touches her face, tentatively, feeling for her injuries. I try not to reach for her face, but it's proving difficult so I remove my hands all together. I stuff them in my pockets and continue. "The worst was on your back. You had five long gashes running from one side of your back to the other."

She looks horrified and I immediately regret telling her. She's obviously healed and good as new, but she didn't even have an idea of what had happened to her. Stefan takes a step closer to her and rubs her back, taking simple measures to comfort her.

I can't help it anymore, I reach for her. I put my hand to her cheek, rubbing my thumb across her soft skin. "Hey, look. You've healed. You're immortal and you're fine. We'll find out who did this to you. We'll find them and I will kill them for hurting you." Truer words have never left my lips.

Ava looks up at me with her stormy eyes. They're starting to water and I pull her into a hug, despite all of the claims I'd previously made. I hold Ava close to me, and I hear her taking deep, ragged breaths. She's trying to collect herself and just before she let's go of me, she whispers a single word.

"Niklaus."

* * *

_Hello! Author's Note on the bottom! I feel like it's less annoying here. Anyway! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and the review! I really appreciate it. You guys are great. I'd love, love, (love times a million) some feedback. It's the best way for me to see where I'm at with you guys and what you think. I'm glad you're enjoying it though! Chapter 3 will come soon. Thanks so much! :)  
_


End file.
